What is the least common multiple of 32 and 20? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(32, 20) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 32 and 20. We know that 32 x 20 (or 640) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 32 until we find a number divisible by 20. 32, 64, 96, 128, 160, So, 160 is the least common multiple of 32 and 20.